head is stuck in the clouds
by mirajens
Summary: He's always been soft on Mira.


**note:** Denial is a coping mechanism. But on a serious note, chin up to everyone disappointed by the finale. We can't let it get us down. Personally, I'm used to disappointment after 500+ chapters so I don't put my hopes on canon.

.

.

 _ **head is stuck in the clouds**_

.

.

The night was young but Laxus was already thinking about retiring. Some might make a joke that it was because of his age that he started going out less and going to bed earlier, but personally he just found the lifestyle a bit too tedious these days. And hey, Jellal was pushing thirty next year, so if anyone was going to be the butt of age jokes, it ought to be him.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Laxus crossed the banquet hall with the exit in his sight. He'd just come from bidding his grandfather good night, asking the old man if he wanted a ride back home but Makarov brushed him off. "Laxus, you're too young to be leaving a party before your grandpa, you know?" Makarov had exclaimed, and maybe that was what started the ribbing, but Laxus was warm and mellow from too much wine so he left without much fuss.

By the dessert table, he caught Lisanna, just shy of the side of drunk that would have her face down on the carpet. He thought about telling her to cut back some, but then again, it wasn't his business and he didn't want any more jokes about how old and mature he was being. "Are you the real one?" Laxus said to her the moment her glossed over eyes settled on his face.

The slow-blooming grin on Lisanna's face quickly transformed into a put-upon frown when Laxus started patting her head. "How can you still doubt it, Laxus? I've been back for so long now!"

Laxus smirked when Lisanna's hands tried to swat at his. "I'll check again tomorrow. Lay off the booze a bit or they're gonna be dragging you home in a wheel barrow, yeah?"

Before he could walk away from the whining girl, he heard someone call his name from by the bar. When he turned to look, he saw Mirajane perched on a tall stool, waving him over.

"You're on the wrong side of the bar tonight, aren't you?" He said instead of a greeting as he occupied the seat next to her.

Mirajane smiled, pink from pleasure and wine. "I helped the bartender when he had a lot of orders two hours ago."

Which would explain why when the bartender in question approached to take Laxus' order, he had time to look at Mirajane like she was a deity descended from the heavens to allow the mortals to lay homage at her feet. Laxus could kind of relate. He asked for whatever she was having and left a big tip.

"So," he began. Usually Mirajane started up the conversation, but the air was already heavy with too many things unsaid. It's been a year since the guild disbanded and they left for separate agendas and they still never talked about it, nor have they tried to mend the fissures in the ease of their relationship. "What's the hot gossip tonight, Strauss?" Laxus accepted his wine from the bartender and sipped.

Her eyes immediately lit up. "Ichiya-san is fooling around again. I heard he gave Erza the briefs he was wearing tonight. Kind of like a creepy, gross _meet me at my room_ calling card."

Laxus almost forgot to respond. Pliant from alcohol, he leaned his cheek on his palm and angled his body to face her more. For a while, he thought, _I could get used to this. I could listen to her gossip about things I don't care about because she looks happy when she does._ Did that make him soft? Probably. It was a good thing thoughts were private. "I hope Erza cut his nose off and made him eat it."

Mirajane hummed. "She has someone she's waiting for, anyway. Ichiya-san should get a hint."

And the way Mira said that, it had Laxus' neck turning red. _Maybe you should get a hint, too, Laxus_. "She has someone she's waiting for, eh? Must be tough." By the stem of his wine glass, his fingers twitched. He'd been about to make the bold move of grabbing Mira's hand until, as if she read his mind, she tucked her hand across her chest. Like a school boy, Laxus could feel his heart race.

Mirajane swiveled to face him, mirroring his posture. She almost tipped her glass over when she bought her hand up to prop her head against. "Tough? I don't think holding out for someone you love is a hardship. I think it's quite sweet." And in saying that, she managed to get Laxus' blush to rise up to his ears. He really needed to calm himself. "And anyway, it's not so tough when she's been doing that waiting for so long, you know? I think she knows that she's not waiting on nothing, so it's not terribly heart-breaking to do so."

This talk was starting to sound like they weren't talking about Erza anymore. "And you? Are you waiting on someone?"

The devilish smile slowly curled up the ends of Mirajane's lips. "I'm still trying to see if I'm waiting on nothing."

Laxus could feel sweat roll down his nape. He couldn't fuck this up. He just wished he knew what to say but he couldn't play word games like she was doing. "I have more than nothing, if you want that."

Ten seconds of Mirajane just staring at him felt like two stretched of eternity. Laxus could feel breath stalled in his lungs. Then, she laughed. "You're a regular Casanova, aren't you?"

Laxus clicked his tongue and downed the rest of his wine. "Well, shit. I'm sorry for offering my heart on a platter to you."

Now, it was Mirajane who reached for his hand, squeezing it in a firm grip while she leaned on his side. "I'm teasing. It's cute when you blush so I can't help it."

There was too much demanding to be felt at the moment. But confusion was quickly taking up a back burner to child-like giddiness when Mira pressed herself against him some more. "Take me to my room, Laxus. Or to yours. I forgot that I'm sharing with Lisanna."

"Is that a good idea?" He didn't want her to wake up and regret it.

"I'm not drunk. You don't serve alcohol all day and not build up a decent tolerance."

It was all the convincing he needed. In no time at all, he had her clutch and coat gathered in one arm, and her on the other. There were no more wars to be fought and only a good life to look forward to. They could talk when the sun rose. Right now, they deserved to throw caution to the wind and make up for their stunted youth. Grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt, Laxus lead Mira towards the elevators, thinking he hadn't felt quite this right in so long.


End file.
